1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to holders for smoking pipes which permit a pipe smoker to carry his pipe with him at all times in a convenient and readily accessible sling worn on his belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem for pipe smokers is that there is no convenient place for them to put their pipe when they are not smoking it. Normally a bed or residue of pipe ashes are left in the bowl of the pipe and unless the pipe is supported properly this ash residue will jar out and as anyone who has been around a pipe smoker will readily attest, this can be quite messy. Another problem for pipe smokers is that a typical pocket, either in a jacket or a shirt, cannot really be used to hold a pipe between smokes because of the ash problem mentioned above and also because of the usual shape of pipes with the bowl being normally large and bulky, thus causing distortion of the pockets and an unsightly and unpleasing appearance.
Prior art devices which hold pipes per se are known, but the applicant is not aware of any that provides the features as disclosed by this invention. Reference is made to the patent to Moody, U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,018, patented Aug. 17, 1965, which may be pertinent to this invention.